The present invention relates to a garbage bag rack adapted to hold a garbage bag for collecting garbage and, more particularly, to a size-adjustable detachable portable garbage bag rack that can be adjusted to fit different garbage bags of different sizes. When not in use, the size-adjustable detachable portable garbage bag rack can be arranged in a detached manner and carried in a carton or carrying bag.
Regular dustbins or garbage bag racks are commonly made in a unitary piece. These dustbins or garbage bag racks occupy much storage space when not in use because they are not detachable. Further, regular dustbins or garbage bag racks fit a particular size of garbage bags only. Different sizes of garbage bags shall be used with different sizes of dustbins or garbage bag racks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a garbage bag rack, which can be adjusted horizontally as well as vertically to fit different sizes of garbage bags. It is another object of the present invention to provide a garbage bag rack, which is detachable. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a garbage bag rack, which has hanger means for hanging a garbage bag for collecting garbage. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a garbage bag rack, which has clamp means for securing a garbage bag for collecting garbage. According to one aspect of the present invention, the size-adjustable detachable portable garbage bag rack comprises an adjustable top frame unit formed of four main frame bars and four auxiliary frame bars, an adjustable bottom frame unit formed of four main frame bars and four auxiliary frame bars, and a support frame unit formed of four detachable support frame bars selectively connected between the top frame unit and the bottom frame unit subject to the set size of the top frame unit and the bottom frame unit. According to another aspect of the present invention, the auxiliary frame bars of the top frame unit can be respectively axially moved in the main frame bars of top frame unit to adjust the size of the top frame unit and then set in the adjusted position, the auxiliary frame bars of the bottom frame unit can be respectively axially moved in the main frame bars of top frame unit to adjust the size of the bottom frame unit and then set in the adjusted position, and the support frame bars of the support frame unit can be selectively connected between bottom screw rods of the top frame unit and top screw rods of the bottom frame unit subject to the set size of the top frame unit and the bottom frame unit. According to another aspect of the present invention, the main frame bars of the top frame unit have hanging hooks for hanging a garbage bag. According to still another aspect of the present invention, C-shaped clamps are provided for securing a garbage bag to the support frame bars of the support frame unit.